


Sunflower vol. 6

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Spoon Louis Tomlinson, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Harry, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Little Spoon Harry, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Toothpaste Kisses, too much fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry and Louis spend Louis' birthday at the Tomlinson household!!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Sunflower vol. 6

Whenever Louis’ birthday rolls around, it’s never just a one-day situation, it’s practically a holiday, Harry likes to think.

Since Louis has a _lot_ of friends all around the world, he’s constantly being pulled every-which-way, while also entails Harry. Harry loves it though, he thinks it’s heartwarming and hilarious how loved his boyfriend is, and how Louis continues to be equally as astonished every year at how many gifts and plane tickets he receives.

On Louis’ actual birth _day_ , the couple is spending it at the Tomlinson household, as they do every year. 

They’re all sat at the table having finished eating dinner, which Harry offered to prepare with help from both sets of twins and Louis, though the birthday boy was ushered out every time he tried to pitch in, the older sisters insisting he needs to relax for his special day, which Louis responded by switching tactics and causing a ruckus.

~

“Louis William!” Lottie scolds upon hearing her sisters and Harry loudly complaining combined with Louis’ evil cackling, “Leave them be or the cake’s going in the bin,” she threatens teasingly with a small smile. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Louis strikes back in a mock-dark voice, yelling when she steps towards the refrigerator and then running at her. Lottie screams and sprints out of the kitchen, the two's laughs echoing throughout the rest of the house. 

Harry turns back towards the girls, “ _Finally.”_

They all break out in giggles as they continue cooking.

~

“Happy birthday, dear Lou-”

”-is”

“-Lou”

”-bear,” Louis rolls his eyes at the varying names,

“Happy birthday to you!” Everyone breaks out in cheers as Louis quickly makes a wish and bows out the candles, smiling with stars in his eyes, and Harry swoops down to peck his cheek, initiating a dog-pile/group-hug as everybody crowds around Louis.

Louis tilts his head up to meet Harry’s eyes, and Harry’s breath hitches at the way Louis’ staring at him like he hung the moon, but Louis looks away when Lottie says something Harry didn’t catch.

~

Harry’s usually better with his staring, but he can’t seem to take his eyes off Louis today, being called out multiple times, all of which he blushes profusely and apologizes for, yet here he goes again when Louis meets his eye.

“Hazza, I’m really beginning to think you have a crush on me,” he says in fake-concern, tilting his head, “do you think I’m hot or something?” The girls erupt in giggles, even Dan chuckles at Louis’ nonstop tasing towards Harry.”

Harry’s reaction is delayed, “I- uh... Yes,” he smiles, Louis beaming back.

“Thanks, love,” he says softer, spinning quickly to glare at his sisters when they all ‘aww’ in unison.

“Can we play charades now?” Phoebe whines, “You said we could after cake,” Daisy accuses, backing her twin up. 

“I suppose,” Dan sighs exasperatedly, laughing when Pheobe scoffs. 

“Louis goes first,” Lottie insists quickly,

“And why is that?” Louis sasses back.

“Because it’s _your_ birthday, be a good host!”

Everybody laughs at that, Louis dramatically huffing and stomping to the middle of the room.

~

After a rather intense game of charades, they’re all sat in the living room having a conversation.

“I think it’s bedtime for us,” Dan gestures to the younger twins, who are sleeping next to him. 

“Me too,” Daisy yawns, standing up and walking over to Louis, her sister’s following.

“Goodnight guys, Happy birthday, Lou,” she hugs the couple, the rest of the girls following.

Dan scoops up the twins, “Night lads,” he nods, and then Louis and Harry are alone.

Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry kisses his forehead, wrapping his arm around the smaller man.

“Happy birthday, Lou,” he whispers.

Louis smiles softly, standing up and holding his hand out for Harry, “Let’s brush teeth, I’m beat,” he rasps, Harry envelops his hand in his larger one, and they walk together upstairs and to the guest bedroom’s adjoined bathroom.

~

They brush their teeth in peace, aside from Harry’s consistent staring. He can’t help it, Louis’ tired eyes are the sweetest thing ever. Louis catches Harry once again and faces the taller man, gripping the back of Harry’s head and slamming their mouths together, which Harry doesn’t complain until Louis starts dribbling toothpaste-froth in his mouth and on his face, to which harry shrieks and tries to wiggle out of his boyfriend’s grasp, succeeding and glaring at the blue-eyed man, eventually joining in on Louis’ gut-laughs, he can’t help it.

“That’s what you get for staring,” Louis smiles cheekily at Harry through the reflection of the mirror, to which Harry just smiles mischievously back at his evil lover.

“Noted.”

They climb into bed, assuming their usual position with Louis as the big spoon, and they fall asleep the easiest they both have in a long time, just happy to finally be together again.

“Goodnight, babe,” Louis whispers into Harry’s hair, and Harry smiles to himself.

“Happy birthday, Boo.”


End file.
